


Seulgi's Internal Clash of Feelings

by 6AndAHalfBooks



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Hmm???, I really suck at titles, Sad Seulgi, Seulgi is in love, forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6AndAHalfBooks/pseuds/6AndAHalfBooks
Summary: This is purely based on a SeulRene fanfiction on asianfanfics.com. Just a poem I've decided to post for fun.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 3





	Seulgi's Internal Clash of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538192) by HeavenWard. 



> I wrote this for a class after our teacher told us that we had to pass a poem for our clearance. I came up with this after reading a SeulRene fanfiction. I'll post the link here. Enjoy!

Following Seulgi's encounters with Irene, she's left in a war with her feelings....

Perfection – simple yet complicated,  
An adjective you solely created,  
An embodiment that you have suited,  
It leaves me feeling intoxicated;

I crave to have you in my possession,  
It drives me mad, fills me with frustration,  
I could say that you are my obsession,  
This I confess without hesitation.

I’ve never thought of you tormenting me,  
The embodiment of profound beauty,  
And, yet, everyday, unforgivingly,  
Your very name haunts me oh so sweetly.

This whole situation is just hellish,  
All these feelings are making me foolish,  
Overwhelmed, confused, and left to perish  
Makes me hope for the pain to diminish.

I think it’s time to stop this vendetta,  
This feud, this fight that caused a dilemma,  
Finishing this is now my agenda,  
Keeping myself far from all the drama.

I have to keep up this façade I’ve built,  
Keep up this charade without any guilt,  
My real emotions I should not have spilt  
To keep my world on its natural tilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Hate it? Like it? Let me know in the comments below. Follow me on Twitter at @sanaallMINahal (old), now @lalisadeleon


End file.
